


Камень, масло, порох

by Boogie_Cookie



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 15:59:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6711625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boogie_Cookie/pseuds/Boogie_Cookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Отряд капитана Роджерса отправлен на миссию по добыче древнего артефакта.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Камень, масло, порох

Джип мчался по разболтанной дождем земле, поднимая снопы брызг. В приоткрытые окна бил душный спертый воздух. Над кортежем из пяти машин поднималась белая точка солнца. Когда тучи слегка разнесло ветром, впереди поплыли очертания строения. Серый, обшарпанный, из года в год подтачиваемый влагой особняк посреди шотландской пустоши.

— Не вмешивайся, Рамлоу, — предупредил Роджерс, защелкивая крепление шлема под упрямо выпяченным подбородком.

— Капитан?

— Возьми людей, вставайте у ворот и на периметр. 

— Пирс дал четкую инструкцию сопровождать тебя на протяжении всей миссии. 

— Рамлоу, кому ты подчиняешься? — в голосе Роджерса прорезались нетерпеливые ноты. Он не любил, когда его планы, амбициозные и порой совсем безрассудные, оспаривались. 

— Тебе, капитан, — ответил Рамлоу.

— Значит, встаешь на периметр. 

Техника ночного видения никого не зафиксировала, но то было делом времени. И Щ.И.Т., и ГИДРА предпочитали не мешкать.

— Останови, — приказал Роджерс. 

Джип и грузовик, замыкавшие кортеж, затормозили. Роджерс нацепил под ухо гарнитуру, кивнул Рамлоу в зеркало заднего вида и бесшумно закрыл за собой дверь, проваливаясь в серую осклизлость пейзажа. Второй пассажир призраком последовал за капитаном.

Роджерс обошел грузовик кругом, сдернул брезент и забрался в кузов, ловко подтянувшись на руках. Уселся в седло и сразу почувствовал себя лучше: мотоцикл, прошедший с ним огонь и воду, внушал спокойную уверенность. То, что нужно на миссии с массой неизвестных переменных за единственным исключением.

В кузове взревел второй мотоцикл, полегче и поспортивнее, качественная японская игрушка вполне во вкусе его напарника.

— Эй, — громыхнул Рамлоу откуда-то снизу, заглядывая в кузов, — а Солдата почему тогда берешь?

Роджерс беззлобно оскалился:

— Ну, ему я доверяю. 

— Ага, — сказал Рамлоу.

Мотоциклы, чуть разогнавшись, выпрыгнули из кузова и покатили к воротам, куда массивным джипам хода уже не было, спасибо треклятым шотландским насыпям. Отряд выгружался из машин, начиная полноценную развертку.

Роджерс заложил широкий вираж и оглянулся назад. Зимний солдат выворачивал запястья, пережимая газ и тормоз, чтобы совладать с каменной дорожкой, и двигался следом. Как только они добрались до ворот, Роджерс позволил солдату взломать замок. Это было неожиданно красиво: солдат перекатил снайперку на другое плечо, а в другое мгновение уже заносил металлический кулак, и из-под него во все стороны полетели искры. Сильно запахло металлом. Ворота смяло, замок загремел вниз по насыпи. Роджерс одобрительно кивнул. 

Солдат был неразговорчивым малым. Несмотря на его буквально постоянное молчание – вряд ли Роджерс рассчитывал однажды затеять с ним разговор о погоде — они быстро сработались к вящему недовольству Рамлоу.

— Где это может находиться? — сказал в гарнитуру Роджерс.

— Подпол. Подвал. Что-то на цокольном этаже.

Снова заморосил дождь. Они пробрались через усохший сад к летней террасе. Солдат вытащил бутон из повядшей листвы и обратился к Роджерсу.

— Анютины глазки… — с необъяснимой горечью солдат размял гнилье между пальцев.

Порой Роджерса охватывала холодная ярость оттого, что программа Зимнего солдата сбоила, и он вот так стоял, оглядывая своего капитана отрешенным взглядом. _Что_ делали с солдатом перед криосном? О чем не договаривал Пирс? Мир стал бы проще, имей Роджерс доступ к закрытым файлам солдата. Или к закрытым файлам о самом себе. 

У роли капитана ГИДРы были свои преимущества, но информированность насчет скелетов в шкафу фирмы к ним не относилась. Мировой порядок — да. Роджерс был за порядок. Он пошел вперед к голубоватым гнилым лепесткам, распятым на металпластинах солдатской ладони.  
Скрипнули доски. Роджерс наступил сильнее.

— Кажется, мы нашли, — сообщил он в гарнитуру. 

Бить стали щитом и прикладом. Вибраниум под руками Роджерса отчего-то ревел и рвался вниз, словно его тащило туда магнитом. 

— И нас нашли, — после паузы ответил Рамлоу. — Ты, капитан, все-таки молодец, что подумал о периметре.

До особняка донеслись раскаты выстрелов и одиночные взрывы. Стало быть, чисто миссию провести не успели. Щ.И.Т. узнал. 

— Кого они прислали? 

— Военных. И Фалькона.

Роджерс с облегчением рассмеялся:

— Щ.И.Т. ни хрена не понял, что упускает. Зимний.

Он кивнул на двор за цветочными зарослями, и Солдат без слов понял, что от него требуется. Задержать, не пускать никого на террасу до тех пор, пока Роджерс не проверит свою гипотезу. 

Щит звенел, словно сумасшедший. Роджерс бил наотмашь, и после прыжка с щитом, крепко зажатым между ладоней, дерево поддалось. Доски лопнули, обваливаясь вниз, в темноту, откуда доносилось бледное сияние, подернутое временем и пылью. 

— Камень бесконечности, — сказал в гарнитуру Роджерс. — Не тот, на который мы рассчитывали, но это уже детали.

Овальный камень лежал на ящиках и со всех сторон был аккуратно обложен мешковиной. Он хранился тут еще со времен Второй мировой, ноздри Роджерса различили застарелый запах масла и пороха. Склад с гнилым оружием — вот, на что они наткнулись. Интересно, как это богатство хотел использовать фашистский герр, бежавший в Шотландию от возмездия соотечественников после падения наци. 

— Капитан, — глухо проскулил Рамлоу, — мститель тут один, но военных много. Эй, Роллинз!.. 

— Черт, — сквозь зубы прошипел Роджерс. 

Он замотал камень Реальности в кусок мешковины, спрятал его в потайном кармане формы и кинулся наверх. На заднем дворе Зимнего молотила пятерка военных в форме Щ.И.Т.а, не более чем щенки, возомнившие себя солдатами. Роджерс ударил оружием по юнцу, душившему Зимнего гнилой вонючей цепью. Тот сбросил с себя остальных, дотянулся до автомата за спиной и ударил по противникам короткой очередью. Выпрямился, расправил плечи без ража крови во взгляде. Собранный, злой и сосредоточенный. 

Такому солдату Роджерс мог бы довериться. Зимний посмотрел вверх и тут же бросился на своего капитана, валя на землю мощным броском. Раздался взрыв. Их подняло вместе с травой и камнями, дернуло обратно на землю, засыпая осколками мраморной статуи, которая разлетелась от удара с неба.

— Гребанный Фалькон, — пробормотал солдат, сплевывая кровь из опухшего рта. 

Роджерс не слышал его, читал по губам. Он поднялся вслед за солдатом, подхватил щит, шумевший от близости с камнем Бесконечности, и запустил оружие в фигуру Фалькона, зависшую над особняком. Зимний прикрыл его: дал огонь по крыльям летучего мстителя, который никак не хотел помирать. 

К месту взрыва подтягивались силовики Рамлоу, но их в расчет можно было не брать: слишком уж велико оказалось численное преимущество противника. 

— Готов? — спросил Зимнего Роджерс.

— Да. 

— Встань рядом. Прижмись.

Пора было узнать, стоит ли кусок инопланетного дерьма усилий, которые они приложили к его спасению. Роджерс бросил мешковину под ноги, принял из рук солдата щит и ударил заточенным лезвием металла по камню. Он почувствовал, как новая взрывная волна пошла вверх, как сгустилась где-то высоко в небе, и как цепко прижался Зимний солдат к его спине, не в силах отнять стонущую металлическую руку.

Первое, что увидел Роджерс, открыв глаза, — перевернутый кортеж машин. Сотни черных тел, разбросанные взрывом камня Реальности по вздыбленной земле. А еще прерывистый полет точки по имени Фалькон, возвращающейся ни с чем на базу Щ.И.Т.а. Времени оставалось мало, нужно было уходить, вот только Зимний лежал подле Роджерса ничком, едва втягивая воздух в сжавшиеся от выброса потусторонней силы легкие. 

— Вставай, — жестко приказал Роджерс.

— Капитан.

Зимний подвернул под себя ногу, стараясь встать, перекатился на живот, и у Роджерса перехватило дыхание. На спине Зимнего от взрыва лопнула броня: рваная кожа, самые мышцы алели от ран и осколков. Роджерс знал, что по инструкции солдата нужно оставить, спасая добычу. Беспрекословное подчинение уставу. ГИДРА не поощряла слабость и сохранение испорченных активов, даже таких важных, как солдат. Но Роджерс не мог отвести взгляда от его скорчившейся фигуры и лоскутов кожаной куртки, свисающей с боков. От свалявшихся клоков волос, перемазанных землей и кровью. Некоторое время Роджерс колебался, но все-таки принял свое решение.

— В дом. Солдат, слышишь меня?

Зимний прокряхтел. Не стал отстраняться, когда Роджерс взвалил его руку себе на плечо и поковылял, сжимая в кулаке горячий, как лава, камень Бесконечности.

Убранство особняка воплощало в себе самое унылое представление о роскоши. Резные перила. Колонны, теряющиеся в сводчатом потолке. Даже зеленеющие ложки из серебра слабо сверкали внутри лакированного сервиза. Роджерс старался не презирать фашистское прошлое ГИДРы, но все же оно не было равно порядку, и внутри особняка им овладело нарастающее предчувствие хаоса. Слишком много пространства. Слишком высокие потолки. Роджерс не мог ответить, что они ему напоминали — как дежавю, призрачный кусок прошлой жизни. 

Он нашел для солдата место на узкой прокопченной кухне, усадил его на стул, а сам отправился на поиски нужных инструментов. Зимний дышал тяжело и часто, хрипел, но скулеж от боли давил еще на подступах, крепко стискивая челюсти. Роджерс принес таз с холодной водой, нитку с иголкой и на мгновение застыл в дверях, пялясь на растерзанную спину солдата, который без раздумий укрыл его от взрывной волны камня Реальности. Укрыл, не думая, что может умереть сам, вот так просто, за щелчок-полусекунду. 

— Не по уставу, капитан.

Солдат повернулся в профиль. Улыбался, оказывается. Он знал правила ГИДРы так же хорошо, как и Роджерс. Ему было смешно теперь глядеть на капитана, который утащил его с места боя как сломанную, но дорогую памяти безделушку. 

— Закрой рот. Давай, снимай куртку. Надо тебя подлатать.

Солдат поднял правую руку к плечу и застонал. Его ладонь упала на дубовый стол, сотрясаясь от посттравматического шока. Солдат, собранный из сыворотки, транквилизаторов и металла, был все же чрезвычайно хрупким, чтобы верхушка ГИДРы так уверенно звала его оружием.

Роджерс снял перчатки, принялся ножом счищать лоскуты куртки с плеч и груди солдата, обнаруживая все большее количество увечий. Свежие синяки, наливающиеся кровью, застарелые шрамы, клейма и отметки. Тело Зимнего могло рассказать гораздо больше, чем он сам говорил с капитаном за время службы. Сколько лет прошло, задумался Роджерс. Год, два, десять? Перерывы на криосон стирали границы времени, и Зимний казался Роджерсу вечно молодым, ершистым, и злым. Чужим солдатом, принадлежащим кому-то другому.

Но сейчас, в эту минуту, застывшую тишиной над особняком, он был покладистым. Почти дружелюбным. Позволил снять с себя амуницию и покорно лег лицом на ладони, чтобы открыть спину мокрой тряпице и игле в руках Роджерса. Тот промывал раны аккуратно, делано не торопясь. Отмывал каждый участок с застывшей грязной сукровицей. Солдат только сильнее сжимал зубы. Роджерс не удержался, вжал в красную полосу палец, облизнул фалангу. Солено, скользко, тепловато. 

— Я-то думал, — проскрипел солдат, не отнимая головы от ладоней. — А тут вон что. 

Роджерс, начавший было подшивать его иглой, все-таки покраснел. Вкус крови солдата буднично разливался у него во рту. Роджерс никогда не издевался над своими солдатами, не позволял себе лишнего, по-настоящему лишнего. Холодные ванны и электричество не в счет. Они не мешают порядку, но кровь Зимнего рождала сомнения. Она, словно змея, словно чертов камень Бесконечности, нашептывала Роджерсу что-то неправильное. Что-то за пределами его прав как капитана, одной из многочисленных голов ГИДРы, которые обязаны трезво оценивать ситуацию. 

— Последний стежок.

— Так точно, капитан.

Это было приятно — видеть, какой аккуратной стала спина солдата после его, Роджерса, работы. Он размял белую таблетку и посыпал ею свежие швы.

— Наркота? — обернулся к нему солдат.

— Обезболивающее.

— Ха, — рыкнул солдат, и его кривая усмешка тут же поблекла. — Иногда мне кажется, я тебя помню, капитан.

— Криосон и не должен вредить памяти, — пожал плечами Роджерс. 

Солдат побледнел как полотно.

— В чем дело? 

— Обнуление, — коротко пояснил солдат. — Ты ведь его не проходишь.

— Рамлоу давал приказы на обнуление, пока тебя не прикрепили к отряду?

— Пирс, — объяснил солдат. — Все это время. Но я знаю тебя. Человек на мосту.

Роджерс с изумлением смотрел в лицо солдата, а тот вдруг улыбнулся, совсем по—настоящему, и какой-то новый, неузнаваемый блеск появился в его глазах. Он взял запястье Роджерса, развернул и невесомо коснулся ртом его ладони. Поцеловал. Горло Роджерса сжалось, во рту стало сухо. Он не шелохнулся, когда солдат вскинул лицо и сказал негромко, но отчетливо:

— Ты же позволишь мне. 

Зимний прижался виском к его бедру, выжидая, не оттолкнут ли его. Роджерс не отталкивал. Ладонь горела, как и камень Реальности в нагрудном кармане. Внутри Роджерса разливалось что-то тягучее и плавное, перехватывая дыхание и силу воли. Ему была приятна неожиданная близость солдата и то, как он обхватил его бока, и как приблизил лицо к поясу форменных брюк, уткнувшись носом к холодной стали пряжки.

— Я хочу вспомнить. Хочу понять, что происходит, и почему мы здесь, — сказал Солдат. 

— Мы за порядок, — напомнил Роджерс.

— Порядок, — механически повторил солдат, и его шепот почти коснулся Роджерса.

Зимний взялся зубами за пряжку и высвободил из-под нее ткань кителя. Ощупал здоровыми пальцами кожу, поцеловал Роджерсу поджавшийся живот и выступающую кость бедра. Поцеловал сильнее, провел зубами вдоль бока, будто проверял на прочность. 

Роджерс понял, что теряет контроль. Что не стоило доверять солдату и себе не стоило тоже. Пока солдат задирал китель выше, Роджерса тянуло снова пройтись по стежкам, сжать их до боли, оставить следы своих пальцев на солдатской спине. Чтобы отметить, запомнить, даже если ему и грозит обнуление.

— Ты такой же, как я, — сказал солдат и потянул ремень вниз, чтобы открыть еще немного кожи.

Он мял и царапал ткань брюк Роджерса до тех пор, пока не добрался до пряжки и не расщелкнул ее, не расстегнул вслед за ней молнию. Солдат стянул его брюки до боков и потерся щекой о ткань белья. Медленно потянул хлопок вниз, бережно прохаживаясь по бедру и ягодице своим пораненным темным ртом.

— Видишь?

Роджерс стиснул зубы. Ткань не хотела слезать: ее удерживал член, который тяжелел и наливался кровью.

— Ты все еще мой капитан Гидра.

Роджерс не выдержал. Схватил солдата за волосы на затылке и прижал к себе. Зимний улыбнулся, высвободил член из белья и сжал металлической ладонью. Больно. Его движения не были чем-то чувственным. Рука солдата перемещалась резко, делая одновременно неприятно и хорошо. Роджерс закрыл глаза, прилаживаясь к ощущению холодного вибраниума, рекалибровке пластин, которые продолжали бушевать под действием камня Разума. Сам Роджерс приходил в отчаяние от спутанных мыслей о Порядке. В то же время какая-то его часть обрела новый голос, который говорил о том, что солдат — самая реальная часть его жизни, в то время как абсолютный порядок недостижим. 

Роджерс едва стоял на ногах. Сползти на пол не давала правая рука солдата, обхватившая его под ягодицами. Чтобы восстановить равновесие, он вцепился в багровое плечо солдата, оттягивая тому волосы. А солдат все улыбался, громко дыша в бедро, пока металл руки охаживал член Роджерса. 

Он был уже на пике, когда камень Разума до боли разгорелся на груди, плавя форму и вшитые в нее защитные нити. Роджерса атаковали десятки смазанных чудаковатых картин. Как он, будто уменьшившийся вполовину, тянется к тому, кто парадоксально копирует повадки солдата. Будто бы солдат оберегает его от всего мира, и будто бы нет для Роджерса никого роднее и ближе, чем Зимний. Как Зимний смотрит ему в глаза, пристально и открыто, и нет между ними никаких стен из Порядка и системы, и только оглушающая опасность, свистящая в ушах, может помешать им дожить до чего-то блистательного и сияющего под названием «Победа». 

Роджерс выплеснулся на обнаженное плечо солдата в мелких ранках. Застыл в кольце чужих плотно сжатых рук, после опал грудью на стол и все не мог отдышатся. Солдат под его телом целовал то, что попадалось на глаза. 

Внутри головы Роджерса гремел гонг. Он завыл, чувствуя, как камень вышибает из него сознание, доходит до центра грудной клетки и плавит, плавит кости. 

— Ты Баки, — с удивлением произнес Роджерс, протягивая руку к щиту как к последней защите.

— Какой к черту Баки? — солдат обмяк, но говорил почти спокойно. 

Мой, хотелось сказать Роджерсу, но было слишком рано, чтобы заявлять что-то подобное. Искра в солдате исчезла. Зимний смотрел на него холодным немигающим взглядом, как всегда в конце неудавшейся миссии. 

— Надо возвращаться, — Роджерс пытался придать голосу командной уверенности, спрятав эту отвратительную, ошеломительную нежность в самый дальний угол сознания. Туда, где ее не отыщет ни Рамлоу, ни сам Александр Пирс. 

— Спасибо, что подлатал меня, капитан, — медленно произнес солдат.

Роджерс понял: солдат готовит себя к Обнулению. Что скоро он начисто забудет об особняке в Шотландии и о капитане, который вдруг захотел назвать его Баки. О животе в светлых волосках и пряжке, которую можно снять зубами.

— Я позабочусь обо всем, ты понял? — с нажимом спросил Роджерс.

— Да, капитан, — нехотя откликнулся Зимний.

Роджерс надел гарнитуру и подключил ее к общему каналу связи.

— Рамлоу, что там у вас?

— Потери. Больше половины. Камень у тебя?

— Нет, — ответил Роджерс, буравя взглядом осунувшиеся черты солдата. — Уничтожен во время первого взрыва Фалькона.

— Жаль. Ждем вас для возвращения на базу, капитан, — откликнулся Рамлоу.

— Уже в пути. 

Роджерс кивнул солдату, и они, подхватив оружие, двинулись от ворот к мотоциклам, покрытым землей и щебнем. В груди Роджерса мерным теплом вибрировал один из камней Бесконечности.

Пока две едва проступающие фигуры двигались со стороны особняка, Рамлоу пережимал колотую рану в предплечье и тихо втолковывал отключенной гарнитуре:

— Он погубит нас, Пирс. Твой самый надежный капитан снесет нас к чертовой матери. Помяни мое слово, приятель.


End file.
